Dark of Night
by Charolette Ink
Summary: Two enemy Werehog clans have forcibly become one, but it is on the edge of rebellion.  "With tension high within our enemy, now would be the perfect time to wage war. Let the Darks control the night!"
1. Chapter 1

"Fight! Fight! Fight! Fight! Fight!"

Groups from both sides chanted as their leaders were locked in a duel to the death in the circle around them.

"Come on Chief!" a wolf-like creature shouted from one side.

"Go Master!" another wolf-like creature yelled from the other.

At this moment, two tribes have crossed paths and when that happens, nothing but a duel shall come as the result. That is, as long as the tribe's leader (Chief and Master in this case) is with the pack. If the leader is with their tribe and crosses another with their leader, a small posse or the main tribe itself, a fight of dominance breaks out.

From there, the leaders fight till death. The victor then gains right over the tribe of the fallen leader and the loser death.

Mainly those fights happen when a tribe is moving to a new location due to size or lack of game. Such as now, the Master tribe had grown too big for the area of forest they inhabited, though they could have avoided this duel. Everyone in the forest knew who lived here.

The Chief tribe one of the most feared tribes in the forest (so are the Masters). No one messed with them. From their size to their fighters, no one dared to even come near them.

That is, _most_ avoided the tribe.

Though this is the exact reason the Masters came. They wanted to be most feared. They wanted all of the forest and not have to fear going to close to the Chief tribe.

The duel continued on, and Chief was losing. A blue, hedgehog –like figure asserted his way to the front of the bundle and shouted, "Come on Dad! You can't lose!"

Roars, well they were more like howls, erupted from the Chief tribe hearing the hedgehog's words.

Actually, hedgehog is an incorrect term. He was really a werehog, and by the name of Sonic none the less. Sonic was the son of Chief and heir to the tribe once he found a mate.

Another werehog from the Master tribe side laughed darkly and caught Sonic's attention.

"Do you really think that you will win this duel?" he mocked. "I am afraid to tell you, but we will win this duel."

Howls blared from the Master tribe by the dark werehog's comment as the Chiefs growled.

"And you are right, my son," Master spoke. Chief was on the ground and appeared not to be moving. "The hog was too soft. It would have been more fun if he actually trained."

Sonic growled. He has seen his father train time after time again, through days and nights, and week after week. Though Sonic knew that his father was weak to be a Chief. Sure, Chief was the strongest in the tribe, as they say, but everyone knew that his son Sonic was the one will the drive to fight. Not to mention the skills to show it, but he wasn't leader and now he never could be.

* * *

><p>AN: Man have I been dead for the past months! The reason for stating this even though I need to finish my others I'll never know.

In other news, here's my new story! I plan to keep the chapter short and somewhat suspenseful. It'll help me for what to put in a chapter and I'll hopefully update more often.

Till we read again!

Review if you will, please!


	2. Chapter 2

"Sonic, are you sure you're okay?"

"I told I'm fine!" Sonic barked at his pink friend Amy Rose.

Amy placed her paws on her hips. "Oh really?" she said matter of factly. "Then how come you've been just sitting at the edge of the forest for the past week?"

Sonic sighed. Amy was right about this; Sonic missed his father. He no longer had the life of Chief's son. There wouldn't be anyone to serve him or spar with on command. It was a drastic change from pack royalty to a simple commoner.

Though Sonic was still admired through the Chief's who wished their leader had won and wished that Sonic would take charge. There was buzz to only Chief ears that said Sonic would become the new leader and take out Master.

"Amy," Sonic began. "I…I just want some time alone."

Amy gave Sonic a look of sympathy, though he couldn't see it with his back turned to the sunset. She and Sonic knew being this close to the forest's edge was forbidden, even under the rule of Chief, but some came this way to look out into the sun they never saw.

And to be in the body they wished they had more often.

"Come on, we should really leave," Amy said.

Sonic turned around and gave Amy a light smile. "Oh come on Ames. It's not like anyone will catch us and if it's anyone on our side who catches us the last thing they'd want to do is report us to our so called Master."

Even on that note, Amy didn't have her mind changed. She was worried if a Master would catch them and report them. If that happened, the two would have to fight Master himself and most likely his son. Amy knew that if she teamed up with Sonic they could probably take down Master, but his son was a different story.

"Can we just please leave Sonic?" Amy begged.

"I guess if it's gonna bother you so much, but I have to say that I like you in this light much more than back in that forest," Sonic complimented.

Amy blushed. She too preferred herself in the sun versus the forest, where the sun did not break through the branch. The forest in which she and other were forced into their werehog form day by day.

The two walked back into the forest and made the change from hedgehog to werehog. Sonic quill transformed to bushy fur and his teeth sharpened like crystalline blades. Not to mention his red and white sneaker, some say trademarked, became more like cleats with added spikes.

_I__wonder__how__our__clothes__transform,_ Sonic thought. He glanced over to Amy who had too transformed. Her fur was not as bush-like as Sonic's, but it was easily described as fur and not quills. Her teeth were not seen since her mouth was closed, but Sonic knew they were as sharp as Amy's attitude when she was angered.

_How__come__our__clothes__change__and__not__just__rip__or__something?_ Amy thought. Her boots had a more punk-style to it. The white stripe was gone, but there were now straps on the side. Amy's dress also now had a spiked buckle around the waist.

"Ya' know Amy, I've always wondered how our gloves come back when we're in the light," Sonic said.

Amy shrugged. "I have no clue."

As Amy and Sonic made their way deeper into a forest, a figure watched the two until they were too far so the girl at the edge of the forest could not see them.

She grunted. "So, now you enjoy the sun light."

* * *

><p>AN: Well this chapter was pretty uneventful. It's just filler, but I promise more action in the next.

I would also like to add that this isn't going to be Sonadow (Sonic and Shadow romance, if you don't know). They are just the two most main characters.

Since you read, review!

Disclaimer: We all I know no one on this site owns Sonic the Hedgehog, so I'm probably not going to put a disclaimer again.


	3. Chapter 3

Sonic and Amy continued their trip back to the village.

It was a fairly large place, the village. Outside the central plaza were various huts that ranged from the outer most ones that looked like a simple camping tent composed of wood, moss and rocks to the inner most homes that took on more of a small house.

The only house that stood out was the Master's house right in the center of the village. It was a fairly large home made of completely wood with a thick leave on the roof for decor and unlike every other hut; this one had a second level.

Sonic only took a glance at his former home and continued with Amy toward her house. Since Sonic's father was no longer around, he had to house elsewhere. Naturally, he chose his best friend's home.

Though others beg to differ about Sonic's reason of why he chose Amy's house over anyone else's.

Some say the two are secret lovers. When Chief reigned, Sonic and Amy had an extremely close bond. Now with Chief gone, that bond has grown stronger in some eyes.

Though that rumor is no more than a rumor. Sonic and Amy look at each other as only close friends, maybe even family, and nothing more. Though Sonic's choice in home didn't stop the rumors. In fact, the choice in home increased them and even lead the more skeptical to believing the rumors, or at least being optimistic about them.

You see, a female werehog, or Shehog, is not very common. There were only about 50 in a village of a few hundred when Chief was still around. Even with the Master Shehogs, there are only a scarce 162 (approximately) in a pack of about 700.

Amy entered her home (which was one that actually looked like a house and not a poor camping tent) with Sonic following close behind after he stole another glance of his childhood. The very place he grew up was now inhabited by the new Master, a person who all of the Chiefs loathed intensely.

"Sonic," Amy started once the door was shut. "You know there's nothing we can do about _them_."

"I know Amy. It's just," Sonic paused, trying to put the words in place. "I just can't bear to see _my_ home with _others_ living there."

"I think it's more than that," Amy spoke softly.

"Then what is it then? Cause I surely don't have a clue."

"I'm not sure Sonic, but I know it's more than Master and his son living in your house."

Sonic grunted. _You__got__that__right,_ he thought. They_are__living__in__my__house.__Destroying__everything__our__village__stands__for__by__his__very__presence._

Amy wasn't ready to let the topic drop when Sonic didn't answer. "Do you perhaps feel like Master and Shadow are destroying what you had?"

"Do _not_ speak that damn hog's name!" Sonic snapped by mention of Shadow, the heir to _his_ throne.

"I'm sorry, Sonic," Amy muttered, turning her face away from Sonic.

Sonic noticed Amy's turn. "I'm sorry, Ames. But, I just can't stand that arrogant hog! He's an-"

"Sonic the Werehog, don't you dare speak that language in my house!" Amy shot at Sonic. She never appreciated foul language and she rarely let Sonic get away with it when he was in her presence.

"Ass," Sonic muttered.

"I heard that!" Amy yelled.

_Damn__the__hearing__of__a__werehog,_ Sonic cursed.

Sonic and Amy continued with lighter conversation. What did you find today? Any places with a lot of game? Have you seen any of _them_ lately? Each question was followed by an answer from Sonic or Amy.

A loud howl interrupted the two. "Attention! Attention!" the howler announced. "All report to Harmony Cliff in one hour on the dot for the marriage of our beloved Master and Ms. Sonia Chief!"

Sonic let out an audible growl. Sonia so happened to be one of his cousins, not a close one (in fact not a liked one in Sonic's view), but family none the less. And this marriage of one of Sonic's, the former heir, relatives and Master, a most hated person in Sonic's eyes who was sitting on _his_ throne, was not going to happen any time soon.


	4. Chapter 4

"So, what do you think?" a teenage girl asked as she looked upon Harmony Cliff from a distance. She watched werehogs prepare for the wedding-to-come and was glad she would never have to have one forced upon her.

"Not tonight," another answered his voice low and smooth. "There will be plenty of chaos this night, trust me my sister."

The girl gave her brother a curious glance. "How can you be so sure?"

The boy chuckled in a dark tone, which was usual for him. "Don't you know who is to be wed? It is suppose to unite the two packs that were forced as one. The new pack's head, Master, and a female of the old pack, Sonia."

The girl winced now that she knew who was to wed. "I see. I suppose we'll be seeing chaos thanks to Sonic, right?"

The boy would have smirked here. "Oh, most defiantly."


	5. Chapter 5

"Sonia! What the hell do you think you're doing?"

"Hey Sonic, there's this thing called knocking. Wanna try it next time?"

With her last comment, Sonia pushed her cousin out of the door. In return, Sonic knocked on Sonia's door for the permission to enter.

"Who is it?" Sonia asked. That annoyed Sonic, which was her goal.

"It's Sonic," he answered flatly.

"Thank you for knocking this time," Sonia said. "Now leave me."

Naturally, Sonic's annoyance caused him to barge into Sonia's house like before. He glared at his cousin and growled, "Thank you for wasting my time. Now tell me, why did you agree to marry that Hog from the other tribe?"

"Sonic please leave, you are disturbing me. I really must look my best for this occasion," Sonia told her cousin, wanting him to leave and not bother with the disturbing topic.

Sonic knew there was more. The main clue that gave it away was Sonia's herself. Sure, her tone and confidence in her words could fool a lie detector, but her appearance would make the device go haywire. The gown Sonia had on was a bright white that brought out the dark pink of her fur. The dress itself was long and almost plain from the waist down, there was a just a garnish of sparkles around the bottom. Starting at the waist was a sparkling belt that tied to a bow in the back of the dress. From there on up were shining beads that swirled around. Besides the dress, Sonia's hair was beautifully done up in a bun with various gems pinned in to have a sparkling effect.

"What do you mean look your best? Aren't you already done?" Sonic questioned.

Sonia sighed. "If you really must know, this isn't of my choice. I'm being forced into this Sonic."

"An arranged marriage…" Sonic muttered.

Sonic began with her story. "That idiot Master wanted a wife since his aren't enough. Apparently he needs yet another She-hog to have as some sort of trophy, but this one must be from the tribe he conquered."

"So, he's one of those guys with power who needs more than one girl to have to himself as if there were actually enough to go around," Sonic said. "And to make it worse, he's using the bloodline of my father to prove he has power over us."

"I'm afraid so Sonic. I tried to fight my way out of this arrangement in words and skill, but it proved to be nothing. I can't believe I have to marry a Hog like him," Sonia said.

"I wonder if this would feel worse if she was here to take Sonia's place, but we would've still been close and it would sting so much more," Sonic mumbled.

"What was that?" Sonia questioned.

"Nothing Sonia, nothing important."

Sonic began heading for the door. Now he'd fill Amy in on how Sonia is now burdened with this arranged marriage. Sonic also had hopes that Amy would help with plans in ruining the wedding.

Without turning around, Sonic spoke. "I'll help you Sonia, no matter what." With that, Sonic left and headed back toward Amy's house.

Sonia was left by herself wrapped in thought. _Does he mean me, or our traitor?_

* * *

><p>AN: After being dead, I am somewhat back. I will try and post more often than the common post rate of several abridged series (look them up on YouTube, they're awesome!). Besides that, how is this coming along so far? I would really like some feedback and maybe some suggestions or tips to help me along.<p>

Also, I have never seen "Sonic Underground", so if Sonia is out of character you now know why. I only did a little research on her.

I will try to update sooner than a month!


	6. Chapter 6

Amy waited for Sonic to return to her house. Sonia was still in her own house for the time being, which meant Sonic did have some ways to travel from Amy's house and back. Not to mention that the conversation could take until the wedding began. How would the She know when her friend was done with his ordeal?

Sighing, Amy decided it was best to leave her home and head to Harmony Cliff. _Sonic will have to appear there sooner or later,_ she thought. As soon as she left her house Amy saw many others heading outside the forest to the wedding sight.

Normally, leaving the forest would be prohibited and, if caught, punishment severe if broken, especially during daylight hours where many would be weakened in the sun. Unless there is evacuation, war, or a large wedding, no one exited and no one entered.

Except those with nerve, which were _usually _fools.

Harmony Cliff was already halfway full and, as far as Amy could see, Sonic was nowhere. Amy grouped herself with some of her friends, all of which hated the idea of this wedding. The pink werehog agreed with them, naturally. It seemed that that Hog Master was just building up his harem.

This hill was only reserved for the weddings of uppermost importance. It was once told that a beautiful, female hedgehog and a fierce, male full werehog, one that does not revert into a hedgehog during the day, fell in love. The hedgehogs and the werehogs at the time were at a fierce war, but the two fell in love regardless. The lovers managed to convince their tribes to form an alliance. On a later date, that alliance was made on the now name Harmony Cliff, since the two created harmony between the tribes.

At this point many have filed in and the ceremony would begin any moment. Amy sighed out of regret. _Oh why did I let Sonic do this? He's going to get in trouble. I suppose it's too late now, but I should've asked what he plans to do. How far will he go?_

Master was waiting for his bride at near the end of the cliff. Almost everyone now gazed upon Sonia as she walked (or escorted) down the aisle. The beautiful bride now stood at the altar where her future would be set in stone. She thought of how humiliated she was being married to the Hog of a husband and ruler would be, but those thoughts were interrupted.

Tearing through the Master crowd was a hero in dark blue whose eyes sparkled with ferocity. "Now, cancel this damn marriage or prepare for a real fight!"

Master burst out in an evil laugh toward Sonic. Once he regained himself he announced, "Shadow, my son, rid us of this pest."

* * *

><p>AN: Well, whatever goal I had on updating last time was most likely not achieved. Whenever I'm over a few weeks with these updates feel free to tell me to hurry up with writing, at least for over the summer. I know I'm not actually doing anything progressive, but I seem to forget about my stories. I really go to update more frequently.


	7. Chapter 7

"Hey guys, it looks like our dear old Master is too chicken to fight himself!" Sonic shouted. "He has to send his son in for him! Ha! Looks like someone is scared of being defeated!"

Snickers were audible from the Chiefs deep in the crowd.

Shadow laughed at Sonic. "As if my father would waste his time and energy on the likes of you!" the ebony werehog announced. "Don't you recall why we are here? Don't you remember who won the fight against _your_ beloved Chief?"

Masters cheered on Shadow from all places in the crowd. Unlike the Chiefs, they wouldn't be punished by helping their fighter.

"Oh Shadow, you haven't been here for very long so let me tell you what's common knowledge." Sonic launched his extendable arm at Shadow's face, knocking the Master back a few feet. "I am way stronger than my dad."

This time there were more cheers from the Chiefs, most of which didn't care if they would be punished later. If Sonic defeated his crimson eyed counterpart, chances were Master would step in. Many, if not all, of the Chiefs believed Sonic would kill them both if given the chance. That's what they were counting on.

Shadow straightened his head and cracked his neck. "If you're strength is superior to what your father's was, than he was weaker than I observed." Shadow returned a punch of his own to Sonic, but aimed for the gut. Sonic was hit, but used that to his advantage. The dark blue knight grabbed Shadow's arm and flung him toward the other side of the circle that seemed to be made in the excitement of a fight. In the process of this action, Sonic manage to knock down quite a few of the cheering Masters.

Sonic released his enemy. After a quick second Shadow was up again and charged full speed at Sonic. Once he was about 10 feet away, Shadow gave a burst of speed and sliced his claws through Sonic.

Sonic stepped back and fell. "Well that isn't even deep enough to scar. Come on, I need some kind of mark showing how good my skills are!"

"No you don't, they're worth nothing from a filthy Master like him!" Someone in the crowd yelled. Sonic glanced over his shoulder and smiled at his cousin. Maybe he and Sonia would get along once this was all done.

Sonic got up and the fight raged on. Fist flew, claw pierced, and the crowd's cheers were growing with a gradual crescendo as the time passed.

Amy stopped cheering as her eye passed over the forest. She saw smoke, and it was coming from the heart of the village. She hoped someone would here her yells. "FIRE! There's a fire in the village!"


	8. Chapter 8

"Now, mind telling me why this gives you such a joy? You've been snickering for a while and kind of insanely at that."

The girl rolled her eyes at her friend. "I have not been insanely snickering. As for the joy, it's very fun messing with these guys."

"But didn't Mephiles tell you not to mess with them tonight?"

"That was about the wedding," the girl said. "He never said I couldn't do other things."

"Sonya," the older girl began to tell her friend. "Why are you so intent on screwing with these Hogs? They're boring and a waste of time. There wasn't even any treasure in that house we burnt down."

"Or was there?" the girl named Sonya asked revealing a large gemstone to her friend.

"Now this is getting interesting." The older girl perked up at the sight of the sparkling yellow gem. "But why did we do this tonight? As much fun as it is to burn a building, they're not going to know it's us."

Sonya smirked. "They'll know."


	9. Chapter 9

"Master's house," Amy whispered. "Someone burned it down."

"And I think I know who," Sonic said as he weaved his way through the throngs of confused Werehogs to the wreckage. As he suspected, there was evidence of who burned down Sonic's former home. The midnight blue werehog gritted his teeth and picked up the evidence.

"Sonic, it's not…" Amy, who had made her way to the front of the crowd, asked. Sonic didn't answer. He just looked at the evidence. "It's them, isn't it."

"No," Sonic replied. He turned around and showed Amy a crystalline quill. "It was _her_. She wanted us to know it was her."

"Sonic you can't be sure-"

"Amy, I'm sure," Sonic cut off with a firm voice and looked down at the quill. "She knows what she's doing. This was on purpose. I bet she knew that there was the wedding tonight as well."

Chiefs looked down with sadness and Masters looked at the former heir with confusion.

"Mind filling some of us in?" Shadow called out.

Sonic sighed. He had no choice but to fill in the rest. "The Darks." There were gasps and mummers spreading throughout the Master crowd while the Chiefs remained silent.

"So you've had problems with them too," Shadow said.

"Yeah," Sonic answer, his voice was low. It almost sounded hurt. "Especially this one." Sonic waved the quill around.

Suddenly, a laugh erupted from the trees."Oh come on Sonic," a female voice loudly said. The speaker leaped down from her hiding place. "I'm not that much trouble, am I?"

* * *

><p>AN: So long, no update, so sorry. I just keep forgetting. The only reason I remember to type this was because my power went out so there was no internet to distract me. You better hope for more of those if I'm going to continue. You could also bug me to update through reviews or PMs.

I will try to update soon!


	10. Chapter 10

Everyone glared and growled at the Dark in front of them. She was a crystalline hedgehog with her shard-like quills pulled up into a high side pony tail. The highlights on the quills were jagged pale crystals. Shorts, sneakers and a form fitting tank top seemed to have a crystalline quality as well. Pearl white eyes darted through the crowd with amusement.

The Dark's eyes rested lightly on Amy, Shadow, Master, and finally stopped at Sonic. The girl smirked. "Sonic, I'm not that much trouble, right?" she spoke in a childish manner.

Sonic growled at the girl. "Shut up Sonya!" he snapped. "Why the hell are you here?"

Sonya rolled her eyes at Sonic. "Like you don't know my habits. Really Sonic, why do you think I'm here? I get bored you know."

"Really, you get bored with the Beasts? I thought they gave you something more in life! Didn't they give you more than you ever could find here! 'Cause we weren't enough apparently!" Sonic gritted his teeth and drove daggers into Sonya.

Sonya was unscratched by Sonic's glares. "Of course," she responded calmly. "And yet you still don't understand!"

"What is there to understand?" Sonic yelled. "You're a traitor!"

Cheers broke out through the Chiefs in the crowd to support Sonic's claim. Sonic decided now was the best time to fill in the newbies. "That's right all you Masters! This girl here was one of us!" Masters stood in the crowd shocked, even Shadow and Master himself. How could this girl have been a Werehog? "She betrayed us all to the Darks!"

"I like to say defected more than betrayed," Sonya commented. "Didn't really tell them anything, I just joined them and left this retched place." She paused and glared down at Sonic. "If anything, you betrayed me! I trusted you and you told them everything!"

"What choice did I have? You continuously left the place!"

"And you followed," Sonya reminded him. "You were at the edge of the forest earlier today with Amy. What right do you have to say anything about what I did when it was really what _we _did?"

"I tried to stop you," Sonic defended. "I didn't want you to get punished. I cared for you and you still left us. You left me."

"That's right," Sonya said. There was a touch of hurt in her voice. "I left this village. I left my father. I left my friends. But my brother left me first. He betrayed me."

"How dare you talk like that Sonya!" Amy burst out from the crowd. "Sonic always looked after you! He did that all for your own good!"

"Really, I couldn't notice," Sonya told Amy monotonously. Within the next second, Sonya was behind Sonic and slammed him into the ground. "I was too busy being stabbed in the back."

* * *

><p>AN: Yeah, I have an OC and made her Sonic's sister. I know that there's going to be many who may not like that. I also know that Sonia is supposed to be Sonic's sister. I actually made my OC before I knew about Sonic Underground and ironically named her the same name as Sonic's sister there, just with a different spelling. I tried to change her name, but every time I thought of my Sonya I could only hear that name.

Anyway, tell me what you think of Sonya (with the y) and what to do to make her likeable or give a warning if she's acting too Mary-Sue-ish. I know that I might get some hate since she's an OC, but I could be wrong. I'm not really sure how some will react to an OC.

Till next time!


End file.
